Truth behing the Truth
by Konallei
Summary: A new war is to begun due the sudden change of Infinite Justice becoming the enemy, Akatsuki tried her best but he won taking his weapon from her chest risking her life... how can his love for her changed so fast? AC


"Truth Behind the Truth"

"I'm sorry, i can't do it…" she said in a low voice barely audible, loosing her will and all the determination she had before.

He made a wicked fine grin seeing her surrender, his eyes shinning as he saw his victory assured. The one in front of them looked in a worried face. She had failed her mission…

Taking his chance he made his move, using his power, he drove his hand to her chest and grabbed it. There was it, his ultimate weapon, inside of her… They made it together but now he was to use it against her wish and will. Taking it out by force, she screamed in pain being this not the time to be taken, specially with out her consent. However he didn't seem to care at all, he was not himself nor did he behave like he would normally do… caring, lovingly, genteel. Her eyes wide open with tears bordering her eyes, her cry of pain caused heartache to the one watching the scene but unable to do a thing to help her, it might get things even worse.

This was discussed by everyone and they all agreed. All the responsibility and hopes would be on her shoulders, she was the only one who could do it. She was the only one he would hear… at least that was what they all hoped. When the moment was to come they would fight and she was supposed to win taking his life away, a traitor's life. Not many liked the idea but the situation was critical and they had to do something, his power was too great already becoming a threat to their lives. They were the reason why there was peace at least, the SEED Ases that watch over the harmony of their world but unfortunately something happened to Infinite Justice and he changed… he was no longer their ally.

The present was hitting her hard in her heart and head, physical pain was the main reason why she realized it but her heart didn't want to fight it…

Her chest was now covered by a bloody red color; her own blood stained her delicate fabric as her tears stained her face, her gasps and silent cries of heartache were not listen by anyone but herself.

Her eyes showed disbelieve, despair and sorrow. She never imagined he would do that to her, the one he said to love the most…

Seeing her at this right moment made his blood boil in rage and betrayal, his best friend was hurting his beloved sister and only family, not only betraying him but putting everyone in danger, everyone.

Now he was his enemy, not matter that it hurt, he has to fight.

Infinite Justice's hand was glowing taking the weapon out of her body; a golden light surrounded it as it got out from her, near her heart. Suddenly her screams stopped, making the heart of the brown-haired boy jump in disconcert.

"How dare you!" he shouted clenching his hands preparing to attack.

"I don't know what are you talking Kira" he said calm as what he had done had no importance.

"Don't say my name! We are not friends anymore! Infinite Justice!"

"Oh," he responded, "so now we are on our code names then"

"You bastard! How could you take it by force!" the one who responded to the name of Kira continued in fury.

"Strike Freedom is worry that his little sister is dead, right?" he asked mockingly holding the girl next to him.

"Why YOU!"

That was the last word Kira yelled before launching to attack the one in front of him but he stopped immediately when he saw that the coward was using her as a shield from his assault.

"Why did you stopped?" Infinite Justice asked with a loose voice.

"You," Kira said with wrath, "I thought you loved her!"

Strike Freedom didn't let his guard down even for a millisecond as Infinite Justice prepared his words…

"Of course I did," he paused looking at the girl who didn't make a move to show her any sign of life within her, "and still do."

"You still dare to say that! After what you have done to her!"

"I only took what is mine…" he answered grinning at the girl.

"What do you mean?"

"I wonder how much power this sword has?" he questioned himself raising the sword to the light of the sun with his right hand as he held the girl on his other hand.

"You are an asshole! Give her back!" he watched him how he looked and stared with vicious emerald eyes at the golden shinning sword he just took from his sister. "If you only want the sword then give me Cagalli back!"

Infinite Justice looked at Strike Freedom to his eyes. "I'm afraid I can't do that Kira"

The boy with purple eyes raised his right eyebrow in confusion. "What!"

"I'll take her with me" His answer was short and cutting.

The male twin was speechless not sure why he was doing that nor why he said that, after taking the sword he wanted why else would he want Cagalli with him, if she was still alive…

Infinite Justice spoke again, "Dead or alive I'll take her with me…" his lips forming an arrogant smile.

"That bastard told you this, didn't he? So he can take control of everything! Make another war is that what you want! ATHRUN!"

"I don't care" He talked with serenity in his voice, looking at his old best friend.

"Then why are you doing this! Why are you doing this to us!"

Athrun only ignored his reasoning words.

"The one suffering the most is Cagalli! If you say you still love her why are you doing this to her!"

The blue-haired boy looked at the blonde.

"She only accepted the mission because everyone asked her to, believing that you would listen to her words, to her heart," he paused in pain, "but obviously even if her mind said yes, in order to protect everyone, her heart wasn't able to kill you…"

"That's not my problem" he said with a cold voice that matched his dark blue hair.

"Now everyone is going to be after you, she tried to sacrifice herself for you idiot!"

Kira was starting to loose his forced calm and serenity left in his being, he could not believe he was his best friend and was to be his future brother-in-law… He must be playing a really bad joke, although reality showed the contrary.

As he spoke, the emerald eyed man cradle his arm to his sister's figure, holding her with more security. Obviously ignoring all of his words.

"You bore me" he stated before attacking him with out warning still with the blonde with him. Their swords met each other making a huge sound in the surrenders; unfortunately Athrun's sword was stronger that Kira's making it difficult for him to follow the fight.

With a wave of his new sword he injured Strike Freedom on his left arm, making is how opportunity to take the girl with him with out her twin bothering them.

Kira was with his arm aching but still trying his best to avoid him from taking her away. He stands up from the cold white ground with great effort but Athrun was already getting ready to leave the place. He saw his last grin before he disappeared with a sign of a large rock as symbolizing his victorious encounter.

"CAGALLI!" he screams in despair unsure if his sister was still alive or already gone, taking the sword out like that might cause the death of the person keeping it, it was proved in every occasion that was known and registered on the records of The Htrae, he prayed and hope for a miracle…

* * *

**Hi everyone, a new kind of dark fic (don't hate me for not updating the others…) written after I got the idea and since I had the inspiration there I had to take it! (Thanks for convincing me ThingPerson, you are really my best friend) Sorry if I might not update soon for all my fics, I'm too busy with the studies… sigh This is not the usual fics I'm use to write hope you liked it! **

**Reviews and favs are always appreciated smiles Go to the purple button and make the writer happy! XD**

**Eternally Asuka**


End file.
